


Радужные перспективы

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky lives in the tower, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, meddling Bucky, not really a fix-it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Три раза, когда Тони оказался не готов несмотря на идеальное положение в пространстве, и один раз, когда он был готов в совсем не идеальном положении
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 27





	Радужные перспективы

Первый раз Тони подумал об этом, когда Капитан Америка спустился к нему в мастерскую с вопросом о смене мелодии звонков в телефоне. Тони сидел на своем любимом перевернутом пластмассовом ведре, по локоть засунув руку в нутро очередной присланной ЩИТом на экспертизу бездарной херни, и капитанская ширинка сама прыгнула ему в глаза. Он привычно отмахнулся от вспыхнувших в воображении уравнений угадывающихся кривых, и посмотрел на Кэпа снизу вверх. Подобный ракурс не льстил никому, но Тони по-прежнему разгонялся до ста за две целых и восемь десятых секунды, что ему бурундучьи щеки и темные тоннели ноздрей. Взгляд Кэпа уперся ему между ног – прямо... в жизнерадостно-желтое донышко. Идеальной высоты ведро для швабры он увел у уборщика именно для таких вот работ, когда нужно было сидеть низко и тянуться глубоко. И, похоже, оно отлично подошло бы, если бы Тони сейчас взял Кэпа за шлевку на стариковских штанах и подтянул к себе поближе. Жаль, что благодарной была бы лишь его собственная поясница.

Он тогда честно не думал ни о чем, кроме простого и незатейливого секса.

Второй раз случился на крыше. Выдался погожий денек, Брюс отказался покидать свой мини-сад, и Тони, как приличный магомет, отправился к горе, чтобы обсудить пару идей. Пара незаметно превратилась в десяток, а Брюс все ковырялся в грядках.

– Неужели колени не болят? – поинтересовался Тони посреди рассуждения о тихоходках и радиационной биоизоляции, уверенный, что Брюс без проблем поспеет за ним.

Брюс выдернул из земли какой-то стебелек и, отряхнув корень, бросил на кучку других стебельков. Они выглядели одинаково пригодными и для отвара, и для компоста. Тони прикинул количество энергии, которая выделится, пока растения будут превращаться в перегной при разных температурах, придумал конвертер для перевода ее в электричество, чтобы запитать капельную систему полива, сочинил слоган для рекламной кампании, рассчитал себестоимость и отказался от экономически невыгодной идеи, когда Брюс вытащил из-под колен толстый коврик из вспененного силикона и помахал им.

– Очень удобно, знаешь ли, – и на коврике, и на перчатках белели одинаковые хризантемы.

Тони проводил полевые испытания, топча коленями мягкие, как облака, нарисованные лепестки, когда на крышу вышел Кэп. В руках у него был альбом, правый карман брюк интересно оттопыривался, и Тони моментально учел расстояние, разницу в росте, перспективу и углы и осознал, что снова находится в идеальной позиции.

Через две целых и четыре десятых секунды Стив вынул из кармана жестяной пенал с карандашами – Тони видел его миллион раз, но было уже поздно.

На уме у него по-прежнему не было ничего больше взаимных оргазмов. Ну, он так себе это объяснил потом.

Третий раз выпал на канун Рождества. Тони не праздновал, но не хотел лишать радости остальных, поэтому общая гостиная украсилась гирляндами еловых веток в красных и золотых лентах и гроздьями блестящих шаров. В углу переливалась огоньками неотличимая от натуральной искусственная елка с подчеркнуто разномастными игрушками. Тони думал, что с ними будет уютнее, но получилось слишком заметно, что он старается сделать праздник по-настоящему домашним, хотя не имеет понятия, что это значит. Было неловко все время, что он проводил вне лаборатории, и он старался не высовываться без особой нужды.

Когда двери лифта раскрылись, как раз на уровне глаз оказалась верхняя часть молнии на Кэповых джинсах – он стоял на стремянке перед дверью и, похоже, поправлял огромный венок с шишками, птичками и ягодами остролиста. Тони хотел заменить красных кардиналов на маски Железного человека того же размера, но Пеппер его отговорила, аргументируя тем, что тогда стоило бы добавить символы других членов команды, а это неприятно напоминало бы о работе.

Язычок на молнии стоял торчком, отчего клапан сдвинулся на сторону, открывая тускло-желтые зубцы, и Тони мгновенно покрылся потом. Он мог бы подойти сейчас, сделать два-три-четыре шага и, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на развалившегося на диване Барнса с каким-то явно самопальным пультом в руках, зубами взяться за этот язычок и потянуть его вниз. Тони сглотнул и дернулся оттого, как громко это прозвучало. Но стоило ему приблизиться и встать перед загородившим вход Кэпом, послышалось легкое жужжание.

– Бак, – с укором сказал Стив и начал спускаться.

– Стив, – с той же интонацией отозвался Барнс. Он двигал рычажком на пульте, в остальном сохраняя полную неподвижность.

– Всем привет, – сказал Тони и с усилием перевел взгляд выше. Точно над головой Стива висел сделанный из... пластиковых ножей и детского конструктора дрон с прицепленной к одному из шасси веточкой омелы.

– Баки! – повторил Стив, но Тони уже развернулся к лифту, стараясь забыть выражение глаз Барнса. Чего бы и как сильно бы ему ни хотелось, он не будет обязан этому ублюдку.

*  
Барнс развлекался с дроном несколько дней. Чертова штуковина парковала свою убогую жопу на столе или спинке дивана, когда рядом был Брюс или Наташа, и тут же взвивалась в воздух, стоило Тони посмотреть на Стива. Это нервировало. Веточка омелы на шасси казалась свежей и бодрой. Это бесило.

– Я хотел извиниться, – начал Стив сходу, когда застал Тони в кухне. Барнс еще спал, и его дрон не жужжал ублюдочными пластиковыми ножами. Тони вот не спал три дня и, если бы она ему сейчас попалась, просто изловил бы долбаную штуку и оторвал бы все четыре вертушки к хренам, невзирая на присутствие супер-убийц и супердрузей – вот насколько ему надоело. – Баки очень упрямый.

Тони тоже был упрямый. Он ткнул кофеварку в кнопку и силой взгляда попытался ускорить наполнение чашки.

– Он чувствует себя виноватым.

Это должно было разжалобить Тони? Он, блядь, пустил Барнса жить в башне, чего еще?

– Он всегда пытался устроить мне свидание с какой-нибудь девушкой, потому что как бы он догадался, что мне хочется не этого. Похоже, он считает, что расплатиться за свою бестактность тогда, можно только бестактностью сейчас и, зная о моих чувствах, позволяет себе такую навязчивость.

Ровная коричневая струя ударила в чашку. Тони тупо смотрел, как она наполняется.

– Тони?  
Он повернул голову и так же тупо уставился на Стива.

*  
Ему потребовалось восемнадцать часов сна, две чашки кофе, вдумчивая дрочка в душе, еще два кофе, подсохший кусок пиццы и хмурый Барнс в собственной гардеробной, чтобы до сознания дошли слова Кэпа. Ровно в тот момент, когда Тони дожевал, сбросил на пол влажное полотенце и открыл ящик с трусами, он заметил, что не один. Барнс в серых спортивных штанах и худи явно из той же помойки, где закупался Стив, отчетливо выделялся на фоне полок с обувью, хотя Тони мог бы поклясться, что полсекунды назад его там не было. Яйца поджались, но Тони с гордостью отметил, что смог подавить порыв и не вызвал броню. Он даже трусы надел медленно и со всем возможным достоинством, хотя внутри кипело. От возмущения, от того, что в его дурацкой забитой проектами и требованиями Росса башке наконец совместились "чувства" и навязчивые дроны с омелой, а также упорно игнорируемые до сих пор попытки Стива сесть рядом и объясниться. Тони не был готов объясняться. Он не хотел никаких извинений. Он хотел невозможного – чтобы было, как раньше, до Сибири. И отсосать Стиву. Предел мечтаний. Дичь полнейшая, вот почему он так старательно закапывался в работу и изо всех сил не думал. Не думать получалось неплохо, он здорово натренировался за годы их со Стивом совместной работы, а вот не чувствовать – нет.

Барнс вынул руку из кармана и положил что-то на полку. Тони скосил глаза – скетчбук. Стив его приносил иногда в гостиную или в мастерскую, но редко. Несмотря на это обложка у него была затертая, в непонятных пятнах, и закрывалась плохо, потому что между стандартных прошитых листов были вставлены другие, не того размера и цвета. Рука Барнса с натужным гудением вернулась в карман.

Сказать, что не так, Барнсу не позволяла гордость, чувство вины и застарелые комплексы. Тони всецело разделял его чувства, но даже если страдания очищают душу, этому козлу столько выпало, что чище только ангелы в раю и Стив Роджерс в своей праведности. В ящике с носками нашлась и ювелирная отвертка. Тони наставил ее на Барнса:

– Твоя клешня ревет, как бульдозер. Ты ею стены крушил?

– Только ваше со Стиви упрямство.

Стиви. В желудке плеснуло кислым.

– Стиви считает, что я должен извиниться.

Тони трудно было повернуться спиной и пойти в мастерскую, зная, что Барнс идет следом, но он пошел. За последние годы он стал законченным мазохистом.

– Пятница, сканируй, – сказал он, едва переступив порог.

Когда Барнс сел на табурет и протянул руку ладонью вверх, у Тони уже были нужные данные на голографическом экране – просто на всякий случай. – На хрен мне сдались твои извинения?

– Вот и я ему говорю. Но мне правда жаль.

Если бы он сказал, что жалеет о смерти родителей, Тони бы его выгнал. С раскрученной рукой, на улицу под ледяной дождь и прямо в валяных домашних тапочках, но Барнс сглотнул, будто вправду чувствовал то, что говорил, и прикрыл глаза на секунду.

– Что я встал между вами. Я не помню этого, но я знаю: Стиви заслуживает хорошего в жизни.

Тони дернулся от неожиданности и ткнул отверткой не туда. Барнс тоже дернулся – от боли.

Пока Тони выковыривал засохшие и ломкие листочки омелы из совершенно неподходящих для них глубин высокотехнологичного протеза, они молчали. Как ни крути, а на хорошее в жизни Капитана Америки Тони Старк не тянул.

Барнс явно хотел, чтобы Тони заглянул в скетчбук, и он решил – ни за что. Тони придерживался своего решения до тех пор, пока его не подвело собственное равновесие. Ну да, он напился на очередном мероприятии, чтобы в голове немного поутихло, и сбил скетчбук с полки, за которую уцепился, снимая туфли. Разноформатные листы выскользнули в полете и разлеглись у его ног с совершенным бесстыдством. Плевать им было на какие-то там решения, приватность и приличия, они явили Тони его самого с настолько голым лицом, что к щекам прилило. Вот он смотрит снизу вверх, сидя на своем любимом желтом ведре. Он на коленях с открытым ртом и странным расчётливым взглядом. Он в рамке дверного проема вполоборота, пойман на середине движения. Тони прикрыл глаза на секунду. Таким, каким он был на этих листах, его не видел ни один фотоаппарат, ни одно зеркало, но выходило, что Стив – видел. Читал на его лице все желания, каждую жгучую жадную мысль, запоминал и переносил на бумагу.

Алкоголь нисколько не замедлил бешеную скачку импульсов по синапсам, поэтому Тони, покачиваясь, собрал листы и скетчбук и, как был в носках и с распущенным галстуком, отправился к Стиву. Можно было спросить Пятницу, где он, но Тони упрямо таскался по этажам, проверил спортзал, гостиную и кухню, поднялся на крышу и только потом пошел к нему в апартаменты. Постучать не успел.

Дверь открылась и выпустила Барнса, всклокоченного, будто он рвал на себе волосы. На небритой роже полыхал румянец, отчего Барнс выглядел удивительно живым и даже почти симпатичным. На характере это, понятное дело, никак не сказалось: Барнс не поздоровался, лишь ожег Тони недовольным взглядом и сердитым снарядом в пушистых желтых тапках пронесся мимо.

– Он просто мерзнет постоянно, – сказал Стив с порога, и Тони обернулся к нему. – Меня первое время тоже морозило даже в жару.

– Психосоматика, – кивнул Тони. Из-под слишком короткой и тесной футболки с пояса штанов Стива свисали концы шнурка, словно в скобки взявшие член. Тонкая ткань обрисовывала каждую выпуклость, и в мозгу вспыхивало уравнение за уравнением, графики и строчки кода – Тони прикидывал, как улучшить защиту и терморегуляцию капитанского костюма в паховой области, одновременно представляя, как легла бы на язык прикрытая крайней плотью головка, как быстро стало бы тесно во рту. Он сглотнул и с восторгом заметил, что под скучным серым меланжем вздрогнуло. Шнурок слева заметно приподнялся. Тони внес мысленные корректировки в график. Когда он посмотрел Стиву в лицо, тот смело встретил его взгляд. – Пройдет со временем. У тебя же прошло.

Стив пожал плечами и жестом пригласил Тони войти, но сам с места не двинулся. Пришлось протискиваться мимо. По щеке скользнул выдох и Тони порадовался, что не снял пиджак. Соски напряглись, и ширинка натянулась неприятно.

– Не предложишь мне чего-нибудь выпить? – он сел на диван и прикрыл пах скетчбуком.

– Да тебе вроде бы хватит. Воды?

– А давай.

Вид сзади был еще лучше, и Тони подумал, что стоило попросить слюнявчик.

– Ты ел? – поинтересовался Стив из глубин холодильника. – У меня есть остатки свинины в кисло-сладком соусе и два спринг-ролла.

Тони похватал каких-то тарталеток и откусил от красивого пирожного, которое оказалось мучительно сладким, так что считал себя вполне сытым, но когда Стив сунул ему в руки тарелку с едой, он понял, что на самом деле голоден.

Он орудовал вилкой и тщательно пережевывал вкусное мясо – старательно занимал рот. Стив смотрел на него, будто ничего интереснее не видел в жизни. Тони много раз говорили, что иногда лучше жевать, чем говорить, но он не удержался:

– И даже не спросишь меня, зачем я пришел?

– А какая разница? Я просто рад тебя видеть.

Тони затолкал в рот спринг-ролл почти целиком. Он тоже был рад. Он не хотел все испортить.

– Баки говорит, что я идиот, – сказал Стив. Тони пожал плечами. – О тебе он тоже нелестно отзывается, не надо делать такое лицо.

Тони старательно жевал.

– Я возьму? – Стив указал на прикрывающий адский стояк Тони скетчбук и, не дождавшись ответа, потянул его к себе. Сдвинулся совсем небольшой вес, но Тони ощутил это движение каждой клеткой и чуть не подавился.

– Я не смотрел, – сказал он с полным ртом, невнятно. – Пара листов выпала, но я...

Он не открывал скетчбук из духа противоречия, но сейчас вдруг стало важно, что он не нарушил никаких границ и чтобы Стив знал об этом.

– Я бы не возражал, хотя Баки много на себя берет, – Стив вздохнул. – Не хочу давить на тебя.

– Ты не давишь, – не то чтоб он возражал. Тони завис на минуту, думая о том, как реагировал бы на реальное давление. О, он бы уперся! Он бы возмутился, взорвался бы недовольством – полмира бы накрыло. И в то же время он предпочел бы немного больше прямоты, не только упоминание вскользь неких чувств. Или нет? Им нужно было поговорить о многом, и Тони знал, что они снова поссорятся, ор будет стоять до небес и хорошо еще, если опять не дойдет до физического вреда и, видит бог, он не хотел этого. Сейчас, пока в крови гудел алкоголь и диван Стива проминался под задницей ровно так же, как диван Тони в его мастерской и даже цветом на него был похож, Тони хотел чего угодно, лишь бы не ссориться. Он снова откусил от спринг-ролла. Осталось на один укус.

– Я люблю тебя.

Тони подавился.

– Я больше не могу так.

Он кашлял, на глаза навернулись слезы, Стив в секунду оказался перед ним на коленях, гладил его по спине и заглядывал в лицо, а Тони никак не мог вздохнуть нормально. Он был пьяный, возбужденный, растрепанный, красный и с мокрыми ресницами, старый и вредный, величайший массовый убийца этого века и Капитан Америка его любил. Стив. Стив Роджерс его любил. Тони поставил тарелку на пол, вытер лицо рукой и обнял Стива. Они сидели слишком далеко друг от друга и пришлось тянуться, и соприкасались они только верхней частью тела, и когда Тони открыл левый глаз, он увидел, что у Стива стоит. Член натянул тонкую ткань пижамных штанов, по которой расползалось влажное пятнышко. По бокам лежали концы белого шнурка, придавая картине завершенность. Если придвинуться ближе и встать коленями по обе стороны от бедер Стива, он придавит отчетливо выделяющуюся под трикотажем головку своим животом.

– Я тоже.

В том смысле, что он не мог больше. То есть, наверное, мог, но не хотел. И то... другое.

Когда Стив поцеловал его, он подумал, что теперь, когда у них есть все данные, они смогут решить задачу. Это будет сложно, но две константы встали на место и перспективы сразу стали более радужными.

Он не отследил, что двинулся первым, но через несколько секунд он уже сполз с дивана и обнимал Стива ногами. Они целовались, будто между ними не было ничего, кроме пары слоев ткани. Несказанные слова, недопонимание и обиды разлетелись в стороны, как осенние листья. Нам надо будет поговорить, думал Тони. Стив давно просил об этом. Он впервые не страшился того, что принесет ему их разговор, даже при том, что они будут орать на целый штат.

У зубной пасты Стива был апельсиновый вкус, мягкий и ненавязчивый. Ну да, подумал он, проводя языком по небу, у него же раньше аллергия была на цитрусовые. А теперь нет. Он наверное собирался спать, когда явился Барнс (если вообще не провел у Стива целый день – нет, он не ревновал!), оделся в пижаму и почистил зубы, а тут сначала друг детства, а потом Тони со скетчбуком. Ну, Тони зубов не чистил.

Он вывернулся из рук Стива и улегся на пол, стягивая с него штаны. Хорошо, что Тони выпил. В противном случае после таких поцелуев он был бы позорно близок к разрядке, хотя... Ну, кончил бы при виде капитанского члена – шестнадцатилетний Тони дал бы ему пять и тут же пошел на второй круг. Он уже облизал губы и открыл рот, нависнув над влажной головкой, смотрящей строго в зенит, когда Стив взял его за бедра и потянул, укладывая так, как ему хотелось. Хотелось ему носом Тони в пах и тянуть, тянуть запах, который суперсолдатский нос, должно быть, чуял отлично, как бы старательно Тони ни намывался перед мероприятием. Спустя миг Стив со стоном втерся лицом ему в волосы, прижался к члену горячей гладкой щекой Что ж, ладно. Они собирались отсосать друг другу на ковре перед диваном, и Тони был настолько за, что едва успевал глотать слюни.

Снова облизнувшись, он накрыл ртом член Стива и хлопнул раскрытой ладонью по ягодице – просто потому что мог. Чистый и звонкий звук что-то сдвинул внутри и Тони закрыл глаза. Именно этот момент Стив выбрал, чтобы оторваться от его левой паховой складки и лизнуть под уздечкой. Если бы у Тони не был занят рот, он бы вскрикнул. Впрочем, он замычал и дернул бедрами, подаваясь в теплый влажный апельсиновый рот – Стив был большим мальчиком и мог остановить его, если бы захотел. Мысль оказалась настолько завораживающей, что Тони, всасывая член Стива до горла, и сам толкнулся. И Стив его пустил.

Вообще, он никогда особенно не любил 69. Как бы ни заводила сама мысль, картинка была лучше ощущений, потому что углы вечно не те, приходится слишком тянуть шею, головка слишком давит на корень языка, либо ты двигаешься свободно и не даешь партнеру дышать, либо ты сдерживаешься изо всех сил и получаешь судорогу в десяти местах. Либо ты лежишь на спине и ничего не можешь, либо перекручиваешься в талии и все равно ничего не можешь, даже потыкать кончиком языка в уздечку, потому что язык короток, а зубы – как у волка из Красной Шапочки. Но Стиву, похоже, нравилось. Когда Тони попытался немного отодвинуться, чтобы не задушить собственным членом национальное достояние, достояние вцепилось в его бедра и втянуло пылающие румянцем щеки. Стив засопел, шевеля выдохами волосы на лобке. Господи, долго это не продлится. Ковер, который под ногами казался мягким и пушистым, по голому боку почти царапал, Стив сжимал горлом и руками, дышал влажно и громко, мелко дрожал, когда Тони раздвигал его ягодицы и стонал на движении вверх – совершенно невыносимо. Все, на что хватало умений Тони – держать под контролем зубы, но в тот момент, когда он забылся на полсекунды, Стив вскрикнул и кончил, сжав его волосы в кулаки над ушами. Так быстро, так прекрасно. Тони, конечно, подавился. Он снова кашлял, смаргивая слезы, толком не понимая наполнившего рот вкуса, и мелко рефлекторно подаваясь навстречу сладким жадным губам – он всегда был многозадачен. Стив выскользнул из его рта и переместился так, чтобы прижимать языком уздечку. Поймав взгляд его блестящих влажных глаз, Тони не удержался и спустил, едва успев выдернуть член. Сперма залила красные губы и подбородок, соскользнула на грудь – зрелище, за которое можно было умереть, но нет, они собирались жить и наслаждаться. Например, друг другом. В мире и спокойствии, конечно, вряд ли, но вдруг получится. Иногда.

Тони был готов.


End file.
